


Al otro lado del río, entre los árboles

by Nacth (Lithiriel)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, My horrible writing, Omegaverse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiriel/pseuds/Nacth
Summary: "Felicitaciones, señor Wiston" Son las palabras que detonan el inicio de la gigantesca bola de nieve que son los acontecimientos en la vida de Eiji Okumura, que si bien creía ya estar preparado para los cambios; nunca creyó que debería estar preparado para esto.  A la vez que palabras similares son dichas a Yut-Lung, no muy lejos de allí; con un tono distinto y un significado por completo distinto.[Omegaverse]





	1. Introducción

Inició como una molestia cualquiera. Y, no es que Eiji fuera la clase de persona que enfermara con frecuencia; ni nada similar. Empero, y desde que hubiera puesto un pie en Estados Unidos, la comida no había sido exactamente su mejor amiga. Los americanos tenían esa mala costumbre de hacer todo demasiado grande, y demasiado condimentado. La mostaza de la que Ash tanto gustaba aún dejaba un desagradable sabor en su lengua y le hacía lagrimear, además de que las porciones que veía siendo promocionadas en televisión siempre le parecían exageradamente grandes.

Así que no era extraño creer que, y por alguna de esas ocasiones en las cuales él no se veía capaz de cocinar en casa, esa fuera la causa de su malestar actual.

_—Es un virus, nada más._

Eiji creía conocer su cuerpo como sólo los años de cuidadoso entrenamiento atlético le habían casi obligado a hacerlo. Quería creer que era capaz de notar la diferencia entre un resfriado estacional, una infección que realmente lo llevaría a estar en cama y con una compresa fría en la cabeza por días por poner un ejemplo y los rara vez comunes dolores pre celo que llegaran a molestarle; por poner un ejemplo.

Un par de nauseas y dolores de cabeza no eran nada del otro mundo, y mucho menos algo por lo cual hacer un escándalo.

_—Un virus que está tomándose su dulce tiempo en irse, me supongo._

Y Ash, por su parte, aun para ser alguien que había sufrido impactos de bala más veces de las que alguien posiblemente fuera capaz de llevar la cuenta, pecaba de exagerado. Aún ahora, las cosas más simples eran capaces de despertar sus alarmas y hacer que llenara el pequeño apartamento que compartían de descontroladas feromonas que gritaban su preocupación a los cuatro vientos, aún si su rostro intentaba permanecer impasible.

¿Dónde se supone que había quedado el Ash Lynx, que era capaz de ser tan letal, que muchos juraban ni siquiera tenía aroma?

Una pregunta retórica, de la cual Eiji hacía su broma personal y silenciosa.

Fuera como fuere, y aun con los más lógicos argumentos que Eiji pudiera tener a mano, se encontró cediendo ante la preocupación de su compañero.

* * *

 

Las clínicas americanas, no eran de su agrado.

Sin contar con el hecho de que el sistema que se encargaba de regular únicamente a los omegas, parecía de largo mucho más estricto que el de las otras dinámicas; siempre había preguntas incómodas que los médicos americanos parecían soltar como si fueran cualquier cosa.

_“Es tu sensibilidad japonesa, cariño; pero si es lo más normal del mundo”_

Eiji sabía perfectamente que Ash nunca decía eso con mala intención, y sólo como otra de las tantas formas de hacer desaparecer la tensión que siempre traía en él esas visitas semestrales.

_“Pues disculpa, los torpes japoneses como nosotros tenemos más modales que los delicados americanos; al parecer”_

Respondería revoleándole los ojos y ganándose una risa despreocupada. Una almohada como proyectil contra la cara de Ash era usualmente el procedimiento que tomar cuando eso ocurría, o la protocolar elevación del dedo medio; como cuando eran más jóvenes.

—Señor Winston, es su turno.

Llamó la enfermera desde el pequeño y pulcro escritorio de la clínica, dedicándole apenas una sonrisa queda y siguiendo con el papeleo no mucho después. Eiji solo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, gesto que parecía no querer quitársele ni ahora ni nunca; antes de entrar al consultorio.

Jonathan White era el doctor que había visitado durante esos ya cinco años en Estados Unidos, y aún si el galeno ya era familiar con su caso y con su historia; al igual que Eiji era familiar con el protocolo que tenían allí para sus inspecciones, las preguntas nunca paraban de dejarle un sabor de boca no del todo agradable.

Podía repetirlas casi como si de un poema se tratase.

_> > ¿Cuándo fue su último celo?_

_> > ¿Qué clase de medida contraceptiva es la que utiliza?_

_> > ¿Lleva acaso una vida sexual activa?_

Y sus consecuentes respuestas, que nunca fallaban en levantar la ceja derecha del médico, como quien tiene deseos de tocar un tema, pero no encuentra la manera adecuada de abordarlo.

_> > Sabe que aquí también hay apoyo psicológico, ¿verdad? señor Winston._

Solía ser un agregado, que dependiendo de -vaya a saber Eiji qué- era dicha o no.

Probablemente de qué tan obvio fuera en la consulta, que a pesar de aparecer como un omega casado con un alfa en el registro civil, Eiji no contara con una marca de unión en el cuello. No de la clase permanente que ostentaban como signo casi tan o más valioso que el anillo de su unión, tampoco como las marcas que las parejas comprometidas parecían presumir como los brillos de sus diamantes en el dedo, y mucho menos como las grandes y poco estéticas que los adolescentes en tórridos romances tenían posterior a sus celos.

Eiji sabía que había muchas clases de personas en el mundo, muchas clases de omegas, alfas y betas. Por eso mismo, había muchas clases de matrimonios también. Estaba seguro de que el doctor White había visto su justa dosis de ellos durante su tiempo de trabajo, y que esa última pregunta la hacía con toda la buena intención del mundo. Recordando, de seguro, la imagen de alguna mujer u hombre omega con niños en brazos; una marca ausente – y, por ende, un compañero ausente también.

Aun si la realidad no podría estar más alejada de la realidad.

—Muy buenos días, señor Winston—le saludó el beta, haciendo un gesto al asiento frente a él en lugar de darle la mano, y tomando uno de los sobres que tenía en la mesa con su nombre impreso en grandes y gruesas letras negras detrás.

Exámenes auxiliares previa consulta, Eiji también ya se había acostumbrado a hacérselos antes de cada revisión. Más protocolo.

Una corta plática sin trasfondo, y las tres preguntas del poema.

Un par de trazos con pluma sobre el papel blanco de su nueva consulta, y el dibujo de un par de círculos en su hoja de resultados.

La mirada del doctor White elevándose sobre sus gruesas gafas de montura, y una sonrisa que Eiji no sabría describir si podía entrar en algún canon antes visto por él en aquel hombre.

Un respiro, y una afirmación nueva.

No hubo cuarta pregunta.

—Felicitaciones, señor Winston.


	2. En nuestro tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Eiji pudiera describir su vida, diría que sigue un patrón.

Cuando Eiji era pequeño, y su madre apenas había dado a luz a su hermana menor; la vida parecía realmente simple.

Su madre era una beta de rango medio, y su padre un alfa de rango bajo. Una conformación familiar que comenzaba a verse más y más tradicional con el paso del tiempo.

Japón, así como la mayor parte de Asia, tenía una cantidad relativamente más alta de omegas; y aún así el número de nacimiento de alfas solía duplicarlos. Los betas, al incluso hacer más que triplicarlos; eran la casta predominante en el mundo. Y, si bien; era más que esperable que un alfa y un omega se encontraran y formaran un vínculo y la subsecuente familia, los números dejaban en claro que no todos podrían optar por dicha opción.

La tasa de natalidad de mujeres beta era bastante baja comparada a la de cualquier omega promedio, así que cualquier embarazo exitoso era gran motivo de celebración. Eiji recordaba, aún si era con un filtro sepia en la mente, a todos sus abuelos reunidos en casa para la llegada de su hermanita. Los cuchicheos de sus abuelas y los movimientos apreciativos de cabeza de los abuelos.

_—Noriko-chan tiene tanta suerte de haber encontrado a un alfa como Okumura-san._

Su abuela materna, sabía ahora; era realmente buena con los halagos. Especialmente cuando se trataba de su yerno, un alfa con un trabajo estable y que parecía saber mantener en orden todo en su hogar. Un hombre pragmático y reservado que no fallaba en proveer para su familia.

_—Oh no, no. ¡Qué dice! Si mi hijo fue el afortunado de encontrar a alguien tan dulce como Noriko-san. Vaya, que yo misma sé que no todos aguantarían su carácter._

Y no es que su padre fuera alguien particularmente severo, pero la suavidad del carácter de su madre; tal que a veces rozaba la pasividad, ayudaba a traer al hogar un sentido aún más grande de armonía.

 _—Ei-chan—_ Le dirían luego a él, sonriéndole y modulando con dulzura _—Cuando crezcas debes ser como mamá o papá, ¿está bien?_

Era únicamente natural, tal petición. Un alfa centrado y protector como su padre, o un beta preocupado y conciliador como su madre.

Esa fue la idea que Eiji tuvo sobre sí mismo por un largo tiempo. O, al menos; hasta que la pubertad golpeó a su puerta.

Eiji ya había estado acostumbrado al cambio en las esencias de sus compañeros el año que cumplió 13. Como es que los suaves aromas de cachorro iban mutando en sus propias marcas personales. Alfa, beta y omega.

Y, mientras todos los de su generación en el club de salto en garrocha habían terminado por regresar de las cortas vacaciones de verano con un fresco y agradable aroma que los marcaba como beta; Eiji había regresado con uno dulzón, muy diferente al del resto. El aroma de un omega.

Ser un omega en la época actual era muy diferente a haberlo sido durante los ochenta, o incluso; finales del siglo pasado. No era como si fuera a verse obligado a quedarse en casa y velar por los innumerables cachorros que esperaban que tuviera, o que su esposo o esposa fuera a tomar potestad de él como si de un niño o alguien sin voluntad se tratara. Incluso, y con el papeleo adecuado; se podía conseguir que los días de celo en los cuales se viera obligado a faltar al trabajo no fueran descontados de su paga.

Sí, el día a día actual eran mucho más amigables hacia los omegas.

Empero, no todo era así.

Y, Eiji lo descubrió de manera gradual mientras iba creciendo. Su padre, había nacido de un matrimonio beta; al igual que su madre. Resultaba, que Eiji era el primer omega dentro de la manada en muchas generaciones. No era algo raro, no. Estaba en la estadística, en los números, en los libros.

Su padre, el siempre orgulloso alfa, parecía a veces sentirse fuera de lugar con respecto a él. No como la caricaturización de padres cuidando de sus virginales hijos omega que traía el cine extranjero a las pantallas, ni mucho menos como esos padres exageradamente apegados a sus hijos omegas a tal punto de resultar cómico como en la animación de su propio país. Era algo más sutil, más arraigado, más profundo.

Lo notaba en las miradas que le dedicaba al salir particularmente temprano de práctica, en las preguntas extra sobre no solo su desempeño en el deporte; si no en aquellos que eran parte del club. En sus mutismos ligeramente más largos cuando tardaba un tanto más en llegar a casa. En la dureza de sus palabras cuando creía que Eiji había hecho algo mal. Su padre era un hombre duro, y él lo sabía. Su madre se lo recordaba dando ligeros golpecitos en su espalda y pidiéndole que lo entendiera.

Palabras que Eiji recibía con una sonrisa, porque las entendía. De verdad que sí. La preocupación de su madre mientras más años se le sumaran, así como la actitud de su padre. El deseo de proteger a un omega podía manifestarse de maneras diferentes, y para alguien que no era ducho en la materia… Eiji creía que intentar volverte lo más fuerte posible, era tan buena manera como cualquier otra.

Y lo fue, por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que Eiji comenzara a buscar universidades para estudiar. Su hermana apenas se había presentado como beta cuando ocurrió. Su padre cayó enfermo.

Enfermedad que lo mantenía en el hospital largas temporadas, y que limitaba mucho de lo que antes había podido hacer. Y, en ese momento; Eiji se encontró extrañando la dureza con la que su padre usualmente lo trataba. Porque nada podía ser peor que ver a tu progenitor destrozado, culpándose por no ser capaz de cuidar de uno como debería.

Aun con las palabras de Eiji, de que todo estaba bien, de que realmente no lo necesitaba como cuando era un niño. Le había educado perfectamente, y ¡Vamos! Que dentro de poco sería un adulto, incluso. Ya tenía dieciocho después de todo.

_—No lo entiendes. Eres mi hijo. Eres un omega, Eiji._

Y, aunque Eiji estaba seguro de que había más que completara esa frase; lo único que le siguió fue amargo silencio y una mueca en el rostro de su padre que parecía imitar el dolor y el coraje; en una mezcla para nada agradable de ver.

Claro que sí.

Eiji era un omega. Lo había sabido desde que al cumplir los trece; un celo nada agradable lo hubiera tomado desprevenido la temporada de vacaciones.

Sus padres lo habían sabido también, pues su madre se había encargado de pasarle paños húmedos por el rostro y darle de beber supresores de muy baja carga hormonal junto con cuantiosas cantidades de agua durante esos dos días de aislamiento en su cuarto.

Y aquello nunca antes le había hecho sentir impedido de ninguna manera. Era molesto, claro; llevar un calendario bimensual sobre qué par de días (si es que no eran tres) se encontraría indispuesto, y encargarse de hacer la lavandería después de un celo podía ser la cosa más incómoda del mundo para un adolescente. Pero, Eiji siempre había encontrado que su casta no era algo más que otra etiqueta. Algo más que era. Solo otra parte de la persona que era Eiji Okumura.

Eiji nunca se sintió en la necesidad de demostrarse algo, ni a él ni a nadie. No hasta ese momento. Solo cuando vio aquella sombra que solo podía ser descrita como culpabilidad mal asentada en los ojos de su padre. Quería demostrar que era capaz de muchas cosas, académicamente, en el deporte, en su vida. Que, con esfuerzo, y la dedicación que siempre había puesto en todo lo que hacía; podría lograr lo que fuera. Que no había motivo para su propia naturaleza fuera una carga para la familia. Que, con el simple poder de sus manos y la garrocha siempre firme en estas, podía volar. Y no sólo durante unos segundos.

Su esfuerzo y la práctica dieron frutos. Por un tiempo.

Le trajeron reconocimiento y éxito; como una beca universitaria, así como un par de nuevos conocidos, como aquel fotógrafo en una de sus competencias; Shunichi Ibe. Y, aunque la gente creyera que lo decía sólo por ser educado; Eiji de verdad estaba feliz por haber podido servirle de inspiración al hombre; aun si aquella foto había terminado siendo un recuerdo amargo; al ser una de las últimas tomadas antes de su lesión.

La depresión no era algo ajeno a Eiji. Había escuchado esa palabra dicha un montón de veces, en clases de salud durante las horas que los tutores dedicaban únicamente a los omegas de la escuela. La había visto en algún que otro foro de internet, y dando vueltas en el lado angloparlante de las redes sociales.

Sí, Eiji estaba familiarizado con el término.

Aún así, no esperaba que fuera a él justamente a quien le tocara vivir un episodio de esta, de acuerdo con lo que los cuchicheos en su familia decían.

Las palabras de todos en casa se volvieron un amasijo sin forma ni sentido en su cabeza, sonidos chocando unos con otros e ideas dispersas por aquí y por allá. El nivel fue tal, que a pesar de las constantes charlas con Ibe-san y sus algo descabelladas ideas de un viaje más allá del océano, Eiji no fue capaz de entender la magnitud de lo que se le estaba ofreciendo sino hasta que el boleto de avión hacia los Estados Unidos hubiera estado entre sus manos.

_—Vamos, Ei-chan. Un cambio de aire te hará muy bien._

Eiji no sabía si quería preguntar todos los niveles, o todas las cosas que Ibe-san había tenido que hacer para conseguir la autorización de sus padres para llevarlo al extranjero. Pues, bien sabía él; que aun y estando cerca de la mayoría de edad, aún era necesario que se presentara el consentimiento de ambos progenitores para poder dejar el país.

Los poderes de convencimiento y mediación de los beta, bromearía Ibe-san posteriormente, en el largo vuelo desde su hogar hasta la gran manzana.

 La despedida con sus padres no fue muy larga, consejos y miradas silenciosas que cargaban significados que Eiji no quería analizar en ese momento, un suministro de pastillas recetados por su médico de familia para inhibir el celo y un bobo amuleto para el romance, cortesía de su boba hermana menor.

Solo medidas básicas para cualquier emergencia que pudiera presentarse; aun si Eiji creía que era una exageración, ya que no había previsto permanecer allí ni siquiera un mes.

Y, no es que fuera realmente alguien exigente o dado a quejarse cada cinco segundos, pero esto ya parecía estarse convirtiendo en un extraño patrón en su vida. Que todo terminaba saliendo, extremadamente diferente de cómo él esperaba que saliera. Ya que Eiji había tenido muchas expectativas sobre el viaje: Ver un poco el paisaje, intentar distraer su mente aprendido técnicas de fotografía con alguien tan experimentado como Ibe-san. Bañarse en la cultura de la gran manzana, y quizá comprar un par de recuerdos feos para su hermana en casa; como pago por el bobo amuleto. En cambio, no esperaba que los paisajes tuviesen que apreciarlos mientras iban de encubierto en una camioneta a través de caminos tortuosos desde New York hasta Los Ángeles, o que las únicas fotos que se hubiera visto capaz de tomar por largas semanas sólo fueran malos intentos de retratos de un montón de personas apiñadas en la parte trasera de dicha camioneta. Que la cultura que había sido lanzada a su rostro como una bofetada fuera aquella de los barrios bajos y pandillas callejeras. Y, bueno, no había tenido la oportunidad de comprar ningún souvenir de mal gusto para su hermana, pero a que sí le habría parecido interesante la historia de cómo conoció al alfa más particular del mundo entero.

Ash Lynx era un universo hecho persona. Un mundo lleno de misterios escondido detrás de un par de bonitos ojos jade. Alguien que Eiji simplemente no podía terminar de describir, pues creía que sus palabras no le hacían justicia.

A su lado, y aún cara a cara con el peligro, Eiji se encontraba incapaz de temer. Como si todo aquel coraje del que alguna vez hubiera gozado regresara, al menos por un momento.

Estar junto a Ash… Eiji sólo podía recordar contadas ocasiones, donde el miedo se hubiera hecho presente. Subiendo y asentándose en su estómago con tortuosa parsimonia. La primera vez, en casa de Jessica Randy, mientras escuchaba la pelea entre los ex esposo la ya común sensación de querer alejarse del grupo, el picor en las manos que lo incitaba a cambiar las cosas de lugar, a hacer todo más _acogedor_. Esos pequeños signos que para algunos podrían ser nada, y que para él gritaban que su celo estaba a punto de llegar.

Porque al parecer el cuerpo de las personas, y particularmente de los omega; funciona diferente al ser expuestos a semejantes cantidades de estrés. Ah, no podían culpar a Eiji; nunca le habían dicho que hacer si se encontraba atrapado en medio de una balacera en alguna clase de salud.

La única razón por la cual eso no había terminado como un recuerdo desagradable, es porque Jessica; muy amablemente, le había proporcionado unas inyecciones de emergencia que al parecer nunca faltaban en el botiquín de su hogar.

Ella, había sido muy amable con él, le había explicado usando la voz de la experiencia e incluso le había hecho un par de bromas que distaban mucho de la imagen de fiera madre soltera desprecia alfas que había estado mostrando hasta ese momento.

Quizá en parte porque entendía que Eiji ya estaba lo suficientemente afectado por la situación como para necesitar un sermón en ese momento. Y, lo más probable, fuera que su nariz mucho más sensible que la del resto le estuviera diciendo que Eiji parecía a un paso de entrar en un colapso nervioso…

—¿Señor Winston?

Justo como ahora.

La pregunta del doctor White le había traído de regreso a la realidad. Realidad donde sus manos se sentía frías y donde seguramente, su rostro parecía muchísimo más pálido. Respiró profundamente, intentando alejar el sentimiento de profundo vacío que se había instaurado en la base de su vientre y en la boca de su estómago.

Por la mirada que le dedicaba el galeno, era obvio para Eiji que lo había notado.

Sí, era más que obvio que estaba asustado.

—Oh, sí—Respondió con tono quedo, estirando ambas manos para recibir la hoja de exámenes que el beta hubiera estado revisando hasta hace unos instantes. Eran un conjunto de letras que formaban abreviaciones que no terminaba de entender, podía notar que el doctor estaba explicándole algo. Hormonas, tiempos, marcadores, y una larga sarta de jerga médica que Eiji no parecía realmente listo para captar en el momento. Aún si su mente parecía solo gritar la conclusión de toda aquella cháchara en diferentes tonos y con diferentes entonaciones.

_Bebé._

_Bebé._

_Vas a tener un bebé._

—Señor Winston—Habló nuevamente el galeno, y el apellido falso que Ash aun usaba nunca se había sentido tan erróneo en los oídos de Eiji—No es mi intensión ser intrusivo, o violar su privacidad…

Su tono era profundo, y la manera en la que cruzaba sus manos delante de él le decía a Eiji que el doctor hablaba en serio. Su aroma no delataba nada, aunque Eiji suponía que los profesionales de la salud se entrenaban toda la vida para demostrar lo menos posible una vez estuvieran frente a sus pacientes. Empero, aún si no era su esencia lo que traicionaba al doctor Jhonathan, sus ojos si lo hacían. Pues, no había que tener particular tino para notar que su mirada había escapado hacia el cuello de Eiji.

Llevó una de sus manos a cubrir la ausencia de marca de unión casi como acto reflejo, el chasqueo de su lengua probablemente había sido escuchado hasta el mismo Japón. Empero, Eiji no era realmente partidario de compartir su historia de vida con nadie. Ni siquiera con su médico de cabecera.

—Tengo que hablar con mi esposo…

La mueca en el rostro del médico no pasó desapercibida.

—Christopher, ¿cierto? —El tono ligeramente acusatorito le llegó como una punzada, tragó en seco—Ustedes, ¿estaban buscando un bebé?

Una pregunta directa. Sencilla y cortante.

_No._

Una pregunta realmente fácil de responder.

_No._

_Por supuesto que no._

Y Eiji sabía por qué lo pregunta. Entendía el porqué. Por la falta de marca en su cuello, por la ausencia de la tal llamada prueba física de compromiso entre alfa y omega. Porque Ash nunca ha querido morderlo durante un celo -o en cualquier momento-, tampoco tocarlo más que para limpiar su frente y ayudarlo a bebes agua incluso en los picos más altos de su ciclo. Y, es algo que Eiji entendía, algo que no podía cuestionarle, porque lo conocía.

Y por que Eiji entiendía esos límites autoimpuestos y silenciosos, porque los respetaba y porque respetaba a Ash, es por lo que nunca insistió con ello.

Es por lo que debía recordarse una y mil veces después de cada celo que no debía sentirse rechazado, que Ash lo amaba con locura y que aquello era un asunto completamente diferente.

Y, era un sistema que les había funcionado.

Excepto por aquella vez.

Aquella vez, el día en el cual el celo de Eiji terminaba.

Aquella vez en la cual sus avances habían sido demasiados. Aquella en la que el cuerpo de Ash había respondido, aun si tan solo un poco, y entre besos y caricias repitiéndole que sólo sería una vez, que estaría bien. Que no debía de temer, Ash había accedido y le había tomado con semejante cariño y amor que Eiji no había estado seguro de cómo calificar en ese momento. Si devoción eterna, por la manera tan entregada que tenía Ash para adorar su cuerpo. O como tortura refinada, porque aún había un pequeño lago de hormonas dentro de él que le pedían ser tomado con más fuerza, que le gritaban que quería sexo y no necesariamente hacer el amor.

—La verdad, es que no.

Y no era mentira.

—Entiendo, señor Winston.

El silencio que siguió a aquella afirmación era tan denso que podría haber sido cortado por un cuchillo. Eiji habría querido ser capaz de decir algo más, pero se encontró con que las palabras morían antes de ser formadas en sus labios.

Lo único pronunciado en esa habitación después, fue la fecha de su siguiente control.

* * *

 

La residencia Lee tenía una decoración espantosa. Yut-Lung, particularmente, siempre había encontrado la terrible fascinación de sus hermanos con el tatuaje de dragón de su familia como algo de mal gusto. Es por eso, que posteriormente a su muerte, había mandado a cambiar todo el papel tapiz de las habitaciones.

Debía admitir que observar intrincados patrones, tratando de hallarles sentido; era una actividad mucho más estimulante que lanzarle dagas metafóricas con los ojos a un dragón.

Especialmente ahora, que su mente intentaba entender lo irrisorio de la situación.

—Dilo otra vez.

Habría dicho “por favor” pero realmente, no se encontraba de ánimos. Sus ojos ni siquiera habían hecho contacto con los del médico, pero su tono dejaba muy en claro que no estaba jugando.

Aquellos seis años desde que se hubiera convertido en la cabeza oficial de la familia Lee habían hecho maravillas con su apariencia. Si bien no había crecido prácticamente nada, su rostro se había perfilado un poco más, así como su figura. Su cabello oscuro como la noche brillaba de manera encantadora bajo la luz, y su piel blanca ahora tenía un poco de color, apenas notorio; que mostraba salud.

O algo de base. Dependía del día, y de la cantidad de vasos de alcohol que Yut-Lung hubiera ingerido.

A todos los ojos, era un omega joven y sano.

Así que, bajo esa lógica; la afirmación de uno de los médicos personales de los Lee no podía estar equivocada. Ni debería ser tratada como una extrañeza o novedad.

—Tiene tres semanas de embarazo, mi señor Yut-Lung.

_Hu._

_Vaya._

El vaso de champagne que descansaba en su mano cayó al suelo alfombrado, derramando lo que quedaban de este y haciendo un desastre que probablemente alguien después odiaría mucho limpiar.

Así que había escuchado bien la primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas. Ah, este capítulo fue algo recopilatorio y para terminar de sentar unos cuantos puntos más de esta historia. No es tan largo como hubiera querido, pero espero hacer cosas un poco más trabajadas para los siguientes. El borrador ya va tomando forma en mi cabeza. ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


	3. Tener y no tener

Eiji dejó la clínica con un par de nada sutiles miradas sobre su espalda. Y, creía entender por qué.

No era la primera vez que maldecía la tan sensible nariz de los omegas, especialmente cuando se trataba de percibir aromas en él. Al menos, nadie se había acercado a preguntarle si “necesitaba ayuda”. Lo cual, solía ser una práctica común; cuando alguien se encontraba a un omega que desprendía el aroma de “la desesperación” el algún ambiente público.

Eiji lo entendía. Toda aquella cultura de proteger al omega, que parecía ser únicamente reforzada por el país y por los tiempos actuales.

Empero, él realmente no necesitaba de ningún extraño intentando ser amigable o lucir preocupado. No ahora.

Se encaminó hasta uno para de autobús cercana, y agradeció que no hubiera nadie además de él esperando.

Respiró. Una, y dos veces.

Un bebé.

Había un bebé creciendo dentro de él.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya tenía?

Trató de hacer memoria, pero sus pensamientos parecían ser un constante vaivén entre las palabras del doctor, las palabras que no terminaba de entender en su resultado, y la expresión de Ash aquel día que le hubiera pedido tomarlo.

Los ojos severos del galeno, que parecían querer escrutar en el interior de la mente de Eiji. Un montón de siglas en inglés, y los profundos y cálidos ojos verdes de Ash, que le miraban con infinita dulzura y algo que Eiji aún no era capaz de entender.

Casi como si aun entre el gran mar de amor que le profesaba, sintiera dolor.

Como si lo estuviera lastimando, y lastimándose a sí mismo en el proceso.

Un sabor amargo llegó a su boca, y como acto reflejo tuvo que cubrírsela e intentar respirar nuevamente. Pausado. Pausado…

No quería atraer más atención a él de la necesaria.

Su otra mano se movió al instante, buscando el dedo donde descansaba su anillo de bodas; y con cuidado lo acarició. La sensación del metal frío sobre su piel, y los pequeños giros que era capaz de darle, funcionaban casi como si de un hechizo se tratase.

Le recordaban momentos felices.

Le traían tranquilidad.

Le recordaba a las manos de Ash tomando, casi con timidez, las suyas e insertando el anillo; con un cuidado que hasta parecería impropio de alguien como Ash Lynx; pero definitivamente no de alguien como Aslan Jade Callenrese.

El anillo de su boda…

Había sido una ceremonia en extremo corta. Y bastante privada. No era para menos, después de todo; no era como si tener a Ash tuviera la libertad de poder pasearse en lugares tan públicos de manera despreocupada. Ese era un privilegio que los legalmente muertos no tenían; después de todo.

Aunque de no ser por la acción de Sing, quien gracias a su tozuda naturaleza había regresado a darle otro pedazo de su mente -y una larguísima reprimenda a Ash- el día del regreso de Eiji a Japón, que Ash habría estado muerto realmente también. Eiji aún tenía sentía escalofríos al recordarlo.

La llamada que Max había realizado, y el rostro descompuesto de Ibe al avisarle, casi con dificultad física, que habían apuñalado a Ash.

De seguro que su aroma, ahora que intentaba recordarlo con más claridad, había sido un gran coctel de cosas negativas. Pues Eiji no recordaba el rostro de Ibe-san haberse deformado de aquella manera antes o después de ese incidente. Como si algo lo hubiera lastimado profundamente y no supiera qué hacer para remediarlo.

Aun con las posteriores explicaciones; y asegurándole que Ash estaba bien. Estable y seguro, internado en una clínica privada, gracias a los contactos de Max y Jessica; usando el tal llamado “ridículo alias” que había usado cuando se hubiera hecho pasar por el hijo de Max para comprar su viejo departamento, Eiji no podía encontrar calma.

No hasta verle con sus propios ojos.

No hasta saber que Ash realmente estaba bien.

No hasta que pudiera rodearle con sus brazos y estuviera seguro de que su vida no escaparía de allí como arenilla entre sus dedos.

Podía ser un deseo egoísta… pero era el deseo más profundo y real en el alma de Eiji en ese momento.

Había sido su carta. Definitivamente había tenido que ser eso.

Eso lo hacía su culpa.

Eiji no creía ser capaz de continuar viviendo si aquello hubiera tenido un desenlace diferente.

La negativa de sus padres ante su petición de volver a Estados Unidos no fue una sorpresa para nadie, aun si no fue duradera. Ya que aún con la herida de bala aún sin sanar completamente, pues los puntos que estaban previstos para ser retirados en Japón, así como la consecuente terapia de recuperación; parecían ser completas nimiedades para la mente de Eiji. Quien, además de ser ya mayor de edad, podía ser calificado como un omega emancipado si la situación lo requería.

Y, quizá lo más importante de todo, era que no era necesario estar muy cerca de él para entender su situación. No la física, necesariamente. Si no esa que su aroma claramente parecía gritar al mundo.

_Voy a morir si me quedo aquí._

Quizá algo exagerado, admitiría luego Eji cuando Ibe-san le explicara qué clase de vibras parecía estar lanzando en todas direcciones. Y, que definitivamente; debería disculparse con sus padres y hermana por ponerlos en semejante predicamento.

Pero lo había valido. Todo por volver a ver a la persona que amaba. Por saber que estaba bien.

Por escuchar su voz reclamándole su falta de cuidado al no reposar, y para tragarse las ganas que tenía de insultarlo por tan clara e irónica -además de estúpida- aseveración.

Por dejar todo aquello de lado y simplemente lanzarse a su regazo a estallar en llanto. En todo el llanto que había estado conteniendo desde que le dijeran la noticia hasta que pudiera verlo nuevamente en la supuesta tierra de la libertad.

Había valido el poder sentir sus manos en su cabello, y como su voz suavizada le decía que todo estaba bien.

Incluso había valido el que esa voz interna, que muchos llaman conciencia; le reclamara que debiera ser al revés. Que tenía que se él abrazándolo y disculpándose por no haber ido personalmente a verlo. Por casi haberle arrancado la vida de las manos. Por… muchísimas cosas, que de seguro le hubieran ganado una reprimenda muy sentida de parte de Ash.

Pero no importaba.

Aquello también habría valido la pena.

Dar el sí, aun si era bajo otro nombre; aún si era estar comprometido para con el mundo con un supuesto Christopher Winston, también lo había valido.

Para poder ver el rostro de Ash brillando con felicidad, y a los pocos asistentes, de los cuales muchos definitivamente no cumplían con el tonto código de vestimenta para tal jubilosa ocasión, era uno de los recuerdos más felices en la vida de Eiji.

Seguido tan solo por uno no muy posterior.

El de ambos, abrazados en la sala del nuevo y muchísimo más pequeño departamento; con el sonido de la rasposa voz de Elvis sonando en la radio, y moviéndose apenas sin ritmo. El cabello de Ash haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, y su voz resonando; profunda e inundada de cariño, muy cerca de su oído.

— ¿Me concede este primer baile, señor Callenrese?

Eiji no recordaba cómo había sido capaz de aguantar las lágrimas. Pero sí que había preferido reír un poco. Golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Ash con su mano hecha puño, maldiciendo y bendiciendo a la vez la marcada diferencia de altura que solo se haría un poco más notoria con el paso de los años.

—Pero si ya estamos bailando, Ash…

Y el posterior abrazo más fuerte de ambos, y el sonido entremezclado de sus risas; resonando con el pequeño eco del aún vacío lugar.

La música continuó, con su agradable y envolvente candencia. Con la voz que parecía una caricia, y con el agradable calor que causaba en el vientre de Eiji.

_“Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti…”_

Eiji no podría haber estado más de acuerdo con aquel desconocido en la radio.

De regreso a la realidad, Eiji sonrió.

Sus manos regresaron a su regazo, y su respiración volvía a tener un ritmo acompasado. Iba a ser un viaje largo a casa.

 

* * *

 

Yut Lung tenía muchísimos recuerdos de sus hermanos. Unos desagradables, otros simplemente asquerosos. Y otro gran número, en algún punto en el resumido espectro de ambos adjetivos.

Había ciertos momentos que, grabados con fuego en su retina, se repetían una infinidad de veces en su mente. Quitándole el sueño, atormentándolo como eternos fantasmas, o sombra de condenados intentando llevarlos con ellos.

El asesinato de su madre, por ejemplo.

La primera noche que Hua Lung hizo que compartiera lecho con él, también.

Esas solían ser las más recurrentes. Las que de manera recalcitrante se negaban a dejar paso a cualquier otra. Esas cuya ominosa sombra, le solían cubrir por entero.

Empero, esta vez otra hizo su camino entre el intrincado laberinto de callejones sin salida que era le mente de Yut Lung.

Un recuerdo que, había hecho maravillas al mantener reprimido.

E iniciaba como muchos de tantas otros. Con una conversación entre sus hermanos.

—Los omegas dejan cría. Eso es lo único para lo que de verdad sirven—Wang Lung lo había dicho alguna vez. Mientras creían que él no escuchaba, o quizá sin importarles si lo hacía o no. Después de todo, cuando recibían el dinero o hablaban de los favores que el cuerpo de Yut Lung podía darles, él sabía que no hablaban de algo más que un mero instrumento. Un objeto—Y nosotros no necesitamos mocosos aquí. No como él. ¿Lo entiendes, Hua Lung?

_Mentira._

Habría querido decir Yut lung, quizá sólo para llevarle la contra a uno de sus hermanos mayores; pero se contuvo. Quizá porque no tenía voz, o quizá sólo porque su cuerpo pedía un alto al dolor físico, que; aun si con el tiempo se hacía soportable… nunca realmente terminaba de serlo.

_Mentira. También servimos para el sexo. ¿O no, hermano?_

Un murmullo apreciativo dejó los labios de Hua Lung. Yut Lung conocía ese tono, era el mismo que usaba a veces cuando trataba de convencerlo de algo, mucho más suave que el de la cabeza de la familia, pero, aun así; le causaba un gran revoltijo en el estómago.

—Claro que sí—Y se acercó al cuerpo de Yut lung, estirado como pudiera en la cama; cubierto apenas con las sábanas. Inmóvil. Acarició ligeramente su silueta—Entiendo que él no lo necesitaría, y lo mejor sería si ya no tuviera ese molesto útero dentro…

 Yut lung lo recordaba bien. Con aterrador detalle. El frio que había invadido su cuerpo, ocupando su vientre bajo. Atacándolo como una estaca despiadada.

—Pero a la gente no le gusta la mercancía dañada. Y una cicatriz no sería estética, especialmente en esa parte de su vientre.

Lo que había seguido a esa conversación era una gran maraña de palabras sin sentido y las voces entremezcladas de sus hermanos.

Y, aún si Wang Lung no había seguido con la idea de realizarle una histerectomía cuando apenas tenía once años, eso no significaba que no hubiera tomado otras medidas para evitar que _dejara cría,_ cómo lo había llamado.

Él nunca había sido bueno tomando pastillas, aún si había algún sirviente que se encargara de dárselas a la misma hora todos los días; pero había tenido que acostumbrarse. A eso, y a las constantes inyecciones de tratamiento hormonal. Ya que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El primer celo de Yut Lung había sido a los diez años, y sus recuerdos de este no habían sido nada agradables. Teniendo que pasarlo y aguantar el dolor y malestar inconmensurable que venía con este, solo. El llanto se había mezclado con el sudor, y su propio aroma era demasiado fuerte como para aguantarlo sin tener deseos de vomitar todo el inexistente contenido de su estómago. Sus muslos estaban manchados y pegajosos, su vientre al igual que todo su cuerpo, gritaban de dolor. Todo él ardía.

Las veces posteriores, no habían sido mejor. El largo y tedioso tratamiento acabó con las molestias -no sin antes incrementarlas un par de larguísimas semanas- Hasta el punto de eliminar su celo por completo. Incluso el molesto periodo posterior, donde todos los omegas sangraban un par de días; también había desaparecido.

Algunos médicos, de manera muy sutil le habían mencionado que quizá ese tratamiento tan fuerte y para nada recomendado, podría hacer estragos con su fertilidad. Y, podría comprometer el nacimiento de futuros Lee en los años venideros. Todos con el ceño algo fruncido, y con manerismos que mostraban su clara preocupación.

Sus hermanos siempre los habían tranquilizado con un par de palabras y una clara mirada que decía: No te metas en nuestros asuntos. Al tiempo que, Yut Lung, solo les regalaba una de sus más ensayadas sonrisas.

Vaya, que quizá el deseo de sus hermanos se había cumplido. Y, aunque gran parte de Yut Lung ardía en cólera; pues aquella no era si no otra muestra de la manera tan fácil en la que sus hermanos disponían de él, mancillaban su integridad y decidían en absolutamente cada aspecto de su vida; otra – mucho más pequeña, pero susurrante y venenosa; le decía que así era mejor.

Él no quería niños, de cualquier manera.

No quería perpetuar la asquerosa sangre que corría por sus venas.

Y, además. No es como si planeara vivir lo suficiente como para tener que preocuparse en tener uno.

Cierto…

Esa había sido la razón.

Que, aún habiendo acabado con la vida de sus hermanos y su asquerosa progenie; aún con la promesa a Sing de enderezar China town, y aún con su propia decisión de hacer algo diferente con su vida, no había quitado ese tortuoso y claramente exagerado tratamiento contraceptivo.

Lo había... reducido, ciertamente. Debido a que estaba arto de escuchar las pataletas de Sing sobre su salud, recordándole demasiado a las palabras del mismo Blanca hacía tanto tiempo cuando hubiera visto la cantidad de sustancias que su cuerpo absorbía.

Y aun así… aun así…

No se suponía que el pudiera.

No es como si él quisiera…

Aún con la vida sexual, activa como la vivía; él nunca había sopesado siquiera la posibilidad.

Removió su copa nuevamente llena, observando entre el líquido amarillento y brillante.

Lo que le recordaba…

La puerta de su recámara de abrió sin miramiento ni cuidado. Casi como si la hubieran pateado. Yut Lung ni siquiera necesitaba utilizar su nariz para saber de quién se trataba, ya que nadie más tenía tales modales -o falta de ellos- para hacer notar su presencia.

— ¿Quién es el padre?

Fue la pregunta de Sing Soo Ling tan pronto estuvo frente a él. Con ese tono de alfa desarrollado que había obtenido con los años, ese que parecía estar a solo un par de decibeles de convertirse en un gruñido. Con el ceño fruncido, y la mirada penetrante.

Ira.

Definitivamente olía como a ira.

_Es lo que yo quisiera saber._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> Primero, disculpen la tardanza. Yo estoy acostumbrada a subir semanalmente, me ayuda a mantener el ritmo de la historia y no perderme en mis propias ideas. Pero este mes ha sido, por decirlo poco; cansado. Enero nunca es amable conmigo, y terminé enferma. Además, el 13 era mi cumpleaños e intentar escribir algo con gente extraña aquí; era casi imposible. Quería que esto fuera un poco más largo, pero terminé decidiendo que esas partes fueran en el siguiente capítulo. Cuando un poco de toda la backstory y los cambios para este AU -o los más importantes al menos- estuvieran cimentados.
> 
> Es un Au bobo, pero me gustan los omegaverse.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen!
> 
> Espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente.
> 
> Nota 2: La canción que escuchan Eiji y Ash es “Can’t help Falling in Love” de Elvis.


	4. A este lado del paraíso

Ash se quitó los lentes, dejándolos a un lado del escritorio y masajeando el puente de su nariz como un movimiento casi practicado. Era la costumbre, después de tantos años utilizándolos para poder trabajar y leer.

Trabajar desde casa no era algo a lo que él pudiera decir estaba completamente acostumbrado aún. La mayor parte de su vida había estado dedicada a la calle, a memorizar avenidas y saber cómo moverse entre callejones. Las cuatro paredes de su estudio, y de su mismo apartamento a veces parecían demasiado un confinamiento; aún si sabía que era necesario.

Ash Lynx, el famoso pandillero alfa dueño de gran parte de las calles en la gran manzana; estaba supuestamente muerto. Hacía ya mucho. Aun con la noticia siendo distribuida por todos los noticieros; aún existía un pequeño grupo de personas que sabía de la farsa que había supuesto todo aquel fiasco con el hospital psiquiátrico. Y, aun después de aquello; la noticia de su hasta casi tragicómico apuñalamiento habían viajado de manera rápida entre los círculos más bajos del barrio chino.

Incapaz de llevar el paso a los rumores como antes hubiera podido, Sing le había ayudado mucho con su propia red de información. Depende de otros no era algo que Ash Lynx soliera hacer, ni siquiera cuando hubiera obtenido a sus primeros amigos. No cuando Shorter hubiera estado vivo, no era capaz de pedirle que hiciera más por él.

Ahora… pues ahora parecía que era una necesidad, más que una elección.

Ash Lynx no era un hombre con la necesidad de depender. Ni uno de confinamiento.

Aslan Callenrese, quizá sí lo era.

Christopher Winston, tenía que serlo.

Tener que usar ese bobo alias que muy poco originalmente Max le había pensado aún le pesaba de vez en cuando. Cuando lo veía en los e-mails del trabajo, cuando tuvo que firmar en los papeles de la oficina de migración; o cuando algún vecino lo llamaba a él -o peor, a Eiji- Señor Winston.

La vida requiere de sacrificios, y eso era algo que Ash había sabido desde siempre; sin embargo, eso no decía que uno debía estar en paz con todos.

Aunque estaba más que seguro que muchos mirarían esas pequeñas cosas de las que, entre comillas; debía estar privado y reirían con sorna. ¿Es tan terrible acaso? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que realmente deberías estar muerto?

_Estás pidiéndole demasiado a la vida, idiota._

¿Lo estaba haciendo acaso?

Para él, definitivamente.

Para él…

Pero su molestia realmente no radicaba en su propia persona.

Alguien sin aspiraciones o mayores metas en la vida. Ash nunca había creído que llegaría tan lejos. No a pasar las dos décadas. Y, sin embargo… aquí estaba. En un pequeño departamento, acogedor y sin mayor pretensión, con un trabajo que le daba las libertades necesarias de no tener que mostrar su rostro más de lo necesario, y con una unión en el dedo que le recordaba que tenía un compañero para toda la vida. Como los alfas de los comerciales antiguos…

Y a la vez, tan incapaz si quiera de poder acompañar a su propio compañero a una simple consulta con el doctor. Irrisible. Casi hilarante.

De todas las cosas que no podía darle a Eiji, esta tenía que ser la cereza en cima de la gran pila de ineptitud que era Ash Lynx, o como quisieran llamarle; como alfa, como compañero y como esposo.

_—No quiero que te sientas ansioso por la seguridad del lugar, o que alteres a todos los omegas y cachorros que van a la clínica. No es necesario. Es una simple revisión._

Quién diría que la seguridad en inmediaciones de salud era tan jodidamente exquisita para los omegas. Ash nunca había acudido a un centro privado, mucho menos a uno dedicado únicamente al cuidado primario de omegas. La constante mirada de los guardias y su manera tan particular de realizar escrutinios a cualquier otra casta que acompañara a los pacientes era, por decirlo menos; estresante.

En un pasado, cuando los diecisiete años aun estaban sobre sus hombros; e incluso antes- fingir que aquello no era nada hubiera sido más fácil. Era solo un extraño en otro lugar lleno de extraños. Ahora, y con varios años encima; sabía que no era el caso. El hombre de esencia casi inexistente ya no existía y ahora, y gracias a Eiji; la facilidad con la que el aroma de Ash delataba sus propias emociones se había vuelto casi impresionante.

 Todos lo habían notado, aún si el único que era tan obtuso -o valiente- para mencionárselo a Ash como si hablaran del clima fuera el mismo Max. Ganándose un gruñido bajo y una mala mirada en el proceso.

Y si alguien como el viejo podía notar claramente la hostilidad en él tan rápido, no quería saber qué pasaría en un establecimiento lleno de omegas sensibles y con las narices perceptivas típicas de la casta. Ash y la ley no se mezclaban bien, aún si era un simple guardia de seguridad.

Vaya ridiculez.

_“Mientras más lejos del ojo público, mejor”_

Aunque la exageración y el extremo rozando en lo paranoide de Max y Eiji en sus primeros años de casados había llevado a la tan extraña narrativa en la cual, al parecer; el tal Christopher era un alfa tan ocupado que era incapaz de asistir con su omega enlazado hasta a la más simple de las consultas.

La cantidad de veces había disminuido, incluso considerando que Eiji era ciudadano gracias al enlace. El lugar era estricto con las leyes de migración, y mucho más cuando se trataba de omegas extranjeros.

Una sonrisa ácida se dibujó en los labios de Ash.

Como si toda aquella supuesta dureza en el cumplimiento de las leyes hubiera detenido alguna vez a hombros como Dino de hacer lo que quisieran en sus anillos de trabajo infantil y trata de blancas. La gente realmente _importante_ parecía pasarse todo aquel papeleo y escrutinio como si fueran poca cosa, mientras que los poca cosa y miserables Christopher Winston´s del mundo debían sufrir años con regulaciones y revisiones constantes.

La vida era divertida de esa manera. Como una mala obra de teatro.

Su celular vibró, la luz parpadeante que indicaba un mensaje nuevo le hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

No necesitaba mirar la pantalla siquiera para saber de quien se trataba.

 _“No te preocupes tanto, niño.”_ Y un emoticono bobo que realmente no venía al caso.

Max, definitivamente, no conocía el concepto de sutileza.

Aun si esto hacía a Ash reir.

Tomó aire y observó el reloj, Eiji regresaría probablemente en un par de horas más. Repasó el mensaje del alfa más viejo en su teléfono un par de veces, suponía que no lo mataría responder.

* * *

 

Diciembre era un buen mes. De esos donde el clima era mucho más agradable y, por ende; donde los turistas se hacían más presentes.

Blanca no era un hombre a quien pudieran calificar como falto de dinero, ni siquiera como uno al que obtenerlo se le hiciera trabajoso. Aún después de su completo y formal retiro.

Siempre había sido bueno con las finanzas y los ingresos que hubiera obtenido de manera recurrente durante los años servía como buen fondo monetario. Sin contar con los esporádicos trabajos que podía realizar en su nuevo y apartado hogar.

Su carisma natural y lo exótico de su porte y apariencia parecía atraer a turistas y a locales en más de un sentido. Buscar su compañía en actividades comunales, o en la soledad de las noches era casi una tradición; o un secreto a voces en su pequeño paraíso tropical.

Nada fuera de lo ordinario, si él mismo tenía que decirlo. Un alfa sin compromiso y sin aparente deseo de alguna vez enlazarse, con un historial pulcro y una sonrisa cálida para quien la necesitara era atrayente. Además, era uno que no solía decir que no a uno que otro omega que le pidiera compartir el celo con él. Como un favor. Uno que solía venir acompañado de un pequeño pago monetario, a veces.

Blanca sabía que eso tenía nombres en otras partes del mundo. Unos más malsonantes que otros. Aún si el mundo había cambiado tanto en esas últimas décadas, que compartir celos con amigos o incluso con algún conocido cercano a quien le tuvieras confianza; dejaba de ser mal visto en muchas partes del mundo.

La parte del dinero usualmente estaba fuera de la ecuación; ya que muchos podrían calificar eso como prostitución. Blanca no manejaba un negocio ni mucho menos, y él nunca había sido de los que pusieran los términos monetarios sobre la mesa. Eran sus compañeros quienes parecían mucho más cómodos aportando con algo, cuando se podía; o cómo se podía, quizá sólo por la felicidad y satisfacción que traía esa experiencia.

Era, después de todo, algo de una sola vez.

Blanca no podía ser el compañero de celo de alguien durante mucho tiempo. No gustaba de dar falsas expectativas, ni mucho menos dar impresiones erróneas.

No le negaría nunca el lecho a un agradable y dispuesto omega o beta. Empero, tampoco les dejaría pensar que él buscaba algo más.

— _¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas justamente tú, quien esté metido en esta clase de cosas?_ — Su hogar era como el del resto de personas allí. Nada particularmente lujoso, ni mucho menos con la seguridad a la que se hubiera acostumbrado a moverse en sus años en Estados Unidos y Europa. Aún así, uno creería que debía ser un poco más difícil ser capaz de irrumpir dentro sin ser notado. O, que él; sería mucho más rápido al notarlo.

Quizá sólo se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo y demasiado blando.

Aunque, también, podía ser que las mañas de el señor Yut Lung solo hubieran mejorado con los años.

Ya que, sentado sobre la cama como dueño del lugar, ojeaba una de las viejas novelas que reposaban en los amplios estantes de su recámara. A su lado, cajas de supresores medianamente ya utilizados con anterioridad y diferentes lociones descansaban como si no estuvieran fuera de lugar. Llevaba el ceño fruncido, y una expresión de aburrimiento y hastío que; debía admitir, le causaba algo de gracia.

— _Y, ¿por qué a mí no me sorprende que fuera justamente usted quien mantuviera esta clase de hábitos? Entrar a la casa de alguien sin permiso, más aún a su habitación; no está nada bien señor Yut Lung._

— _Salinger. Hemingway. ¿Siempre te ha gustado esta clase de literatura? Qué hombre más sombrío_ —Ignorando su pregunta, Yut Lung siguió en lo suyo, cambiando la página del libro y siguiendo las letras con la mirada, como si su situación actual no fuera nada fuera de lo ordinario.

No podían culpar a Blanca por reír un poco más.

— _Entra a la casa sin autorización, y luego insulta el gusto literario del dueño. Es usted, un hombre muy desconsiderado mi señor Yut Lung_ —Dijo, acercándose con tranquilidad y quitando el libro de sus manos con suavidad. No hubo resistencia, sólo más miradas de aparente disgusto.

No era la primera vez que su anterior empleador apareciera de sorpresa, sin previo aviso o razón en su vida. Tampoco era algo que Blanca no hubiera previsto al saber que Ash no tenía intenciones de matar al joven líder del clan Lee. Yut Lung era un hombre que se manejaba con información, sabiendo más que todos, y nunca revelando todos sus secretos. Y, como contraparte; también era alguien que podía actuar con extrema precisión, o dejándose llevar por los impulsos más viscerales que atacaran su cuerpo. Era casi un espectáculo, como podía pasar de uno a otro en tan poco tiempo.

— _¿Es así, acaso? Debería sentirme ofendido de que seas tú quien recrimine mis modales, ¿eh?_

La mirada que le dedicó en ese momento no era como las anteriores. No llevaba el cansancio como máscara; si no un brillo peculiar al cual Blanca ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo había visto en muchas mujeres durante su vida, en algún que otro hombre también.

— _Quizá_ —Comentó, con el tono juguetón que antes hubiera hecho a su acompañante bufar exhausto. Esta vez sólo logró que su sonrisa se ampliara— Pero de eso podemos hablar después, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

La mirada de Yut Lung se desvió, sólo un poco, hacia donde la caja de productos personales que claramente eran para uso de omegas reposaba.

— _Creo que es un poco obvio._

Las acciones de Blanca no eran un secreto en la isla. Ni nada de lo que él u otros partícipes debieran sentirse, o estuvieran avergonzados. Y, aún así; la manera tan directa de Yut Lung de tocar el tema hacían que ese pequeño punzón en el estómago; al cual Blanca creía ya haber dicho adiós hacía tantos años atrás, regresara casi como dolor fantasma.

Una de sus manos viajó hasta las largas hebras de cabello negro. Lo tomó entre sus manos, y lo enredó con cuidado. Su antiguo señor siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con la apariencia personal, de manera tal que incluso en los días donde su afición al alcohol tomaba lo mejor de él; encontraba la manera de lucir mejor que el promedio.

Al parecer esa costumbre no había muerto con el tiempo, ya que cada vez que le veía; notaba que siempre había algo mejor en él. Un poco más de color, un poco más de cuidado, un poco más de vida dentro de sus ojos. Yut Lung no era el mismo adolescente de dieciséis que hubiera conocido hacia tantos años, no el muñeco roto que sigue intentando darse cuerda sólo para notar que el mecanismo estaba averiado desde hacía más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

 Y… aun así…

— _¿Por qué?_ —El tono de Blanca era parco. Suave y hasta algo profundo.

Aún así, Blanca sabía que algo no terminaba de estar bien. Aún si no era su lugar o su deber señalarlo o preocuparse.

_“¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones?”_

Hubiera sido la respuesta adecuada. La respuesta que alguien como el Yut Lung del pasado le hubiera lanzado, junto a una mirada cortante.

— _¿Me rechazas?_ —Fue en cambio la que obtuvo, no una mano golpeando la suya y alejándole. En cambio, un par de brazos largos y esbeltos enredándose en su cuello como clara invitación. El aroma dulce de omega intentando invadir sus fosas nasales y el rostro fino y delicado de Yut Lung rozándose con el suyo.

Sus labios rozaban la piel de su barbilla, subiendo peligrosamente sin llegar a tocar sus labios en realidad, paseándose como si ese fuera su lugar habitual.

No había miedo en sus movimientos. Ni siquiera algo parecido a la duda. Tampoco la indecisión o desesperación de alguien que teme al rechazo.

Eran movimientos calculados y felinos. Era seducción y cacería.

Sus manos dudaron un momento, la que hubiera tenido levantada hacía un momento bajó con lentitud hasta la cadera de Yut Lung, mientras la otra subía a su espalda, tanteando. Los brazos en su cuello aferraron su agarre.

— _No…_

Y, un beso.

No era dulce ni tímido. Pero tampoco era hambriento y necesitado. Era la clase de besos que parecen querer succionarte en el calor del momento, que juegan con tus sentires dejándote en el borde de la necesidad y el deseo. De esos que no buscan devorarte, pero hacerte desear ser devorado.

El cuerpo de Yut Lung era hermoso. La manera en la que se movía y en cómo parecía querer ser dueño del momento, para al siguiente dejarse dominar y pedir por atenciones de sus manos y de su boca.

— _Es exigente, su majestad._

Recordaba que le había dicho, mientras en su mirada nublada se grababa la imagen del rostro sonrojado de Yut Lung, con sus cabellos esparcidos sin cuidado alguno por la cama y sus labios hinchados parecían luchar por no dejar escapar ninguna súplica o gemido.

Los vio lamerlos. Su apetito se incrementó.

— _Lo soy_ —afirmó— _Así que más te vale mantenerme satisfecho._

Blanca creía que lo había hecho más que bien. Si la sonrisa y el silencio que le hubiera ofrecido después Yut Lung eran alguna clase de indicador. A Blanca le gustaba complacer, hacerse notar como el mejor en cualquier clase de acción o servicio que proveyera. Aun accediendo a las peticiones de Yut Lung, cosa que usualmente no haría.

Como la de no usar preservativos, ni ninguna clase de loción.

Cada omega era particular, y aun con las facilidades fisiológicas que les proveía su cuerpo; Blanca prefería ser cuidadoso.

Empero, se alegraba de que él hubiera accedido a alguna de sus condiciones también. Como la de aceptar los cuidados posteriores que le gustaba impartir. Blanca no sabía si Yut Lung era alguien dado a los abrazos post coitales, o mucho menos. Pero el aroma que su nariz captó le ayudó a saber, que desagradable al menos; no era.

Y, tan rápido como había llegado; así también desapareció.

Blanca se llevó una mano al mentón. Diciembre estaba apenas llegando a su fin, con la temporada festiva a la vuelta de la esquina. Pensó en las calles de New York cubiertas de un manto blanco, el frío y lo distinto de la gran manzana y el Caribe.

Pensó en Yut Lung, y en su propia existencia.

Los arrepentimientos no eran parte de su persona. O eso creía. Aun si había tenido muchos en sus años de vida. Aferrarse a ellos o sobre pensarlos no eran realmente necesario, ni algo a lo que quisiera dedicarle tiempo.

Y… aun así.

—Supongo que viajar no me caería mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Con esto, al fin se presentan a todos los cuasi protagonistas de este pequeño enredo de historia. Desde el siguiente capítulo me gustaría intentar estructurarlo todo de mejor manera y seguir una línea temporal desde diferentes puntos de vista.  
> Gracias por llegas hasta aquí.


	5. The Inverted Forest

Una nueva arcada atacó su cuerpo, y Yut Lung tuvo apenas tiempo suficiente para tomar un poco de aire antes de que vaciara todo el contenido de su estómago en el baño personal de su habitación. A unos pasos de distancia; Sing, quien no había parado de mirarle desde que hubiera entrado a la pequeña habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, parecía estar indeciso sobre si entrar con él y ayudarle o darle muchísimo más espacio y esperar por lo mejor.

Los gritos del joven alfa le habían causado una jaqueca más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Sus palabras y preguntas se habían fundido en una retahíla que Yut Lung no había tenido el deseo suficiente de desenmarañar y su aroma, antes algo que el mismo Yut Lung podría haber confesado le agradaba un poco más de la cuenta, se había vuelto un tanto difícil de soportar.

_— ¿Acaso me estás escuchando?_

El tono enfadado de Sing era más que claro, y su lenguaje corporal sólo lo coronaba.

Él había chasqueado la lengua con fastidio, y casi como acto reflejo llevado la copa que tenía en la mano a sus labios. El fuerte manotazo de Sing no se hizo esperar, mandando la pobre copa a volar lejos y estrellarse contra el suelo de la habitación, manchando la alfombra por segunda vez en el mismo día.

_— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡No puedes tomar eso!_

Su repentina acción le había llenado de sorpresa, pero mucho más de enfado. Yut Lung sólo había lanzado una maldición al aire antes de darse la vuelta e intentar salir del lugar, de pronto perdiendo cualquier atisbo de deseo de continuar hablando con el joven alfa.

Aunque sus pies no lo habían llevado realmente muy lejos. No porque Sing lo hubiera tomado por los hombros, deteniéndole de manera extremadamente dramática; como en algún drama barato, ni con palabras mucho menos.

Había sido su nariz.

La mansión era bastante grande, lo suficiente como para Yut Lung pudiera mantenerse apartado del bullicio -pequeño- que eran sus hombres trabajando diariamente, y para que los olores de su comida se mantuvieran en únicamente ciertos espacios del lugar durante su presentación. La nariz de los omegas era algo de admirar, y aquello era conocimiento de libro de texto. Le había ayudado mucho en su momento, para diferencias una planta de otra cuando se encontraba estudiando herbolaría; y por supuesto que también cuando intentaba reconocer al menos el mínimo grado de interés en algún hombre en él.

Claro que también era conocimiento teórico que un omega embarazado, tendría sus capacidades olfatorias increíblemente incrementadas. Empero, Yut Lung no había imaginado la magnitud hasta ese momento. No hasta que la esencia de Sing pareciera mezclarse con la de los guardias que no se habían alejado mucho de su puerta, y con el ya de por si característico aroma de la comida china que su cocinero había sido instruido a preparar.

Semejante mezcla de aromas tan distintos había sido demasiado para él.

Ergo, su situación actual.

Vomitar hasta que su cuerpo pidiera un basta no era una experiencia nueva, debía admitir. Había pasado eso por voluntad propia como no. Durante las primeras etapas de su tratamiento hormonal, tanto como las primeras veces donde su único amigo y compañero de noches agrias deseando olvidar era cualquier licor que pudiera caer en sus manos.

Y ahora, esto le recordaba mucho más a la primera.

Una nueva arcada recorrió su cuerpo, y tuvo que utilizar toda la fuerza con la que contara para sostenerse y no caer de lleno al suelo.

No había probado bocado en todo el día, gracias a lo que él creía era una gastritis o algo similar, dado el molesto ardor que lo atormentaba todas las mañanas desde hacía un par de semanas.

Cómo no le habría gustado que fuera el caso.

—… ¿Terminaste?... ¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz, algo dubitativa, de Sing llegó hasta sus oídos. Ese tono no era usual en el alfa, quien desde pequeño había sido mucho más lanzado y tozudo que cualquier otro muchacho de su edad, e incluso más que miembros mayores de su propia pandilla.

Aunque, esta no era una situación usual, caviló Yut Lung con dificultad.  Parpadeando con un poco más de fuerza, intentando apartar las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos sin que él quisiera.

Malditos reflejos.

_Podría estar peor._

Habría querido responder, con un tono sardónico y pagado de sí mismo. Aún si era solo para salvar un poco de la imagen que aún quería mantener.

Empero, su boca agria y garganta adolorida prefirieron no hacerlo. Aún dolía.

Solo dejó salir un sonido gutural, suficiente señal de que el inexistente contenido de su estómago ya había vaciado por completo. Al menos, por ahora.

Un ahogado suspiro llenó la estancia. Sing, entonces, se acercó y lo tomó delicadamente por los hombros, como intentando hacerle de nuevo punto de soporte.

El cuerpo de Yut Lung se tensó al instante.

Lejos ya estaba el aroma que denotaba la beligerante actitud del alfa de hacía unos minutos, al igual que el penetrante aroma de alguien claramente listo para saltarte al cuello a la mínima respuesta errónea.

Sing, nuevamente, olía como Sing. Ese tan familiar y aroma al que Yut Lung se hubiera acostumbrado con el paso de los años.

Y lo odiaba.

En ese momento, de verdad lo odiaba.

—Vamos… te llevaré a la cama—Porque como osaba Sing, a poder mantenerse como siempre en una situación así…

Era extraño y casi irrisorio cómo es que la mente de Yut Lung funcionaba, pues prefería el enfado de Sing a esa tranquilidad tan artificial. Sus manos ayudándole a avanzar hacían que tuviera ganas de romper otra copa de vino nuevamente, lanzándola esta vez contra la cara de su subordinado.

Quizá si hubiera tenido otra cerca, o habría hecho.

Pero la fuerza en sus brazos y piernas aún no regresaba, y deseaba dejar de hacer un espectáculo de sí mismo. Al menos por hoy.

Sus ojos fueron a parar al rostro de Sing entonces, prefiriendo concentrarse en algo más además de su creciente ira, mezclado con algo más.

Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y su expresión era algo extraña. Una que Yut había visto sólo en contadas ocasiones. La mayoría de ellas, relacionada con el molesto Lince de New York y su remedo de compañero.

Vaya cosa graciosa.

Cómico, realmente.

Era la expresión de alguien que tiene algo carcomiéndole el pecho, la de alguien que quiere decir algo, pero no encuentra la manera. Yut Lung la conocía, aún si su propia expresión cambiaba un poco cuando se sentía igual.

¿De verdad quería saber quien era el padre del cúmulo de células que cómodamente parasitaban su vientre?

Comiquísimo.

Tanto que se lanzaría a llorar allí mismo.

* * *

 

Cuando Eiji llegó a casa, finalmente se permitió respirar con calma.

Durante todo el camino había notado una que otra mirada curiosa sobre su persona. Cultura de los beta americanos, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

La voz de su esposo le recibió desde su oficina, donde al parecer aun no había avanzado nada del trabajo acumulado que le había dejado antes de irse un poco más temprano ese mismo día.

Ash trabajaba como columnista, publicaba con regularidad en un periódico donde Max tenía conexiones, y también muchos habían solicitado su ayuda como asesor de trabajos académicos. La inteligencia de Ash era algo que uno no veía todos los días, así que no era extraño el imaginar porqué tantos temas se le dieran con facilidad. Aún si tenía que recurrir al anonimato en algunas publicaciones, o simplemente pedir que su nombre fuera dejado en los “et. All” de los artículos científicos, destinado a perderse entre las largas listas de contribuidores que uno termina no leyendo.

Aunque eso no quisiera decir que Ash no encontrara todo el asunto tedioso de vez en cuando. De otra manera, no habría pilas de trabajo amontonadas allí.

En esos últimos meses especialmente.

La modorra de fin de año y año nuevo, quizá, Ash no podía ser inmune a todo.

Puso sus manos en asas como acto reflejo, y bufó un poco.

—De verdad, esos pobres tesistas deben estar comiéndose las uñas al no recibir respuestas tuyas.

Como si ser estudiante universitario no fuera suficiente estrés. Eiji a veces sentía lástima por los alumnos que enviaban desesperadamente solicitudes a la cuenta de Ash. O de Christopher, más específicamente.

—No es mi culpa que esperaran hasta este momento para buscar un asesor decente, Eiji—Respondió, con ese tono ligeramente jocoso que solía usar cuando hablaban sobre cosas mundanas del trabajo. Aunque la nariz de Eiji nunca le había fallado, y era capaz de ver a través de la máscara de hombre despreocupado con la que Ash antes intentaba engañarlo. Los años de convivencia también ayudaban. Eiji era capaz de leer muy bien a su marido, aun cuando quería aparentar que no era el caso.

Sonrió un poco, y sin prisa; se acercó por detrás, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Ash. Presionó apenas con fuerza, dejando un beso en su nuca.

El cuerpo de Ash cambió de aroma, apenas. Su esencia aumentando, siendo mucho más obvia para cualquiera que hubiera estado allí.

Alivio.

O algo muy similar.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el médico?

Preguntó como un susurro, elevando una de sus manos y dejándola sobre una de las de Eiji. Suavemente, como si ese fuera el lugar donde siempre había pertenecido.

Y, aún cuando Eiji había pasado todo el camino desde la clínica hasta su hogar repasando las palabras que le diría a su esposo, imaginando los diferentes caminos que podría tomar la conversación e ideando respuestas para cada uno de ellos, se encontró que enfrentado con la pregunta; su mente se detenía.

Dejándole completamente en blanco.

Tragó en seco un momento.

—Bien.

Respondió, besándole de nuevo.

* * *

 

 **Notas:** Creo que esto es lo más largo que he tardado en actualizar un fic que tengo planeado constara de solo capítulos cortos… de verdad lo lamento mucho. La universidad está siendo horrenda con sus horarios, y el clima me dejó en cama una semana entera.

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía mucho que no me dignaba a escribir nada, lo lamento. La universidad ha estado particularmente asquerosa este año, pero ya logré quitarme algo del peso de encima. Banana Fish es un manga que leí hace un tiempo, y el animé una adaptación que me tomó por sorpresa; pero que disfruté en su totalidad. Esta historia es un poco enrevesada y de momento su norte es un poco incierto. La verdad, era que sólo quería escribir para distraerme un poco.
> 
> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


End file.
